Romance a la luz de la luna
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: "Querido cazador, muchos dicen que el amor mismo es un pecado" One-shot entre Eric/Hal ( Halric ) ( Huntsman/Prince Henry V ). Rated: M, por tanto hay contenido hard. Slash hardcore. Quedan advertidos


Hola! Pues bien, como me encanta el Thorki, el Hiddlesworth y últimamente el Halric, intenté buscar fanfics en español, pero hay pocos T.T así que decidí escribir este one-shot. Espero que les guste y les agradezco enormemente que se hayan pasado por aquí a leer mis locuras.

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**ROMANCE A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Sin duda prefería la cerveza, pero el príncipe siempre le hace beber vino de mesa durante sus cenas porque es "elegante y brinda categoría", pero el cazador prefiere cosas más sutiles. Ya lleva varios meses a servicio del castillo, nunca tuvo lujos y que el lord le invite una copa de vino le incomoda todavía.

Pero esa copa de vino es preludio de algo más prometedor. Su señor es realmente insaciable y agradece eso. Cuando le invita a cenar en privado, en su habitación significa que desea su compañía. Fue un juego vicioso desde que Hal empezó esa pequeña costumbre palacial, sabe qué hacer: al terminar de cenar, le pedirá que le haga escolta mientras le hace digestión la comida.

Ahí en medio de los jardines, camina tras él esperando sus indicaciones, porque se ha vuelto su perro fiel. El mismo Hal ha domesticado su espíritu que antes era libre. Recuerda cuando salvó su cuello de ser ahorcado por el crimen de hurto y cargos adicionales de robo de identidad, amenazar y desobedecer a la autoridad y falsificar documentos, adoptándolo como su protegido. Ahora simplemente no puede alejarse de su señor.

—Cazador ¿querrías abrir por favor? —se refiere a la puerta de una pequeña cabaña entre los bosques que solo ambos conocen —descansemos antes de regresar

—Con gusto, mi señor —es un protocolo bastante aburrido, sin embargo sonríe ante las peticiones

Es un lugar pequeño, dejado al olvido por el rey, nunca circulan tropas por ahí. De todas formas, ¿qué hay de interesante en un montón de hojas secas y una cabaña de piedra repleta de telarañas? En su aspecto exterior no hay mucho que ver, pero dentro de ella el fuego de la chimenea acompaña y aromatiza el ambiente. Piedra, maderos quemándose, ventanas cerradas y varios muebles de madera maciza hacen compañía al príncipe y al cazador, por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Hal se sienta frente a la mesa principal, su escolta espera sus órdenes situándose tras él.

—Cazador, mis pies pesan, masajéalos —su autoritarismo y caprichos no le sosiegan en nada y el cazador se acerca, descalzando sus botas, tomando entre sus manos el blanco pie.

Hace movimientos circulares en los dedos, recorre su tobillo y el talón. El príncipe cierra los ojos, es relajante, Eric tiene manos ásperas pero cuando le toca, se vuelven suaves como trapos del más fino lino. Toma el otro pie y su acerca a su pecho, destensándole sus extensores.

—Cazador, estoy fatigado, cárgame a la cama —ordena, Eric complace a su lord. Rodea sus brazos y lo alza cual princesa. Lo deposita con suavidad en la tibieza de las frazadas —no puedo quedarme con este conjunto tan pesado, debo quitármelo, pero estoy tan cansado. . . Mi querido cazador, desnúdame

No se negará, eso quedó atrás desde la tercera vez que el príncipe se lo ordenó. Espera impaciente esos momentos cuando el príncipe le pide su compañía, aunque no lo admite explícitamente, pero eso no importa, este monarca se le ha metido en la piel. Quizá su mirada misericordiosa y vehemente le cautivó desde que cruzó miradas con él desde la plataforma de la horca.

Le desviste lentamente hasta dejarlo en prendas menores, se relame los labios al ver la piel vislumbrarse a través de la delgada tela, se arrodilla, toma la mano de su señor y le besa el dorso.

—Tú también estás acalorado, deberías desnudarte —dice Hal, sintiendo la boca del cazador que sigue repartiendo caricias en sus nudillos. Se levanta despojándose de su ropa al otro lado del cuarto —no en la esquina, desnúdate frente a mí

—No encontrará nada nuevo mi lord —Hal sonríe hilarante, es la verdad pura, el cuerpo de ese rubio ha sido explorado no una ni dos veces, sino una cuenta que supera las quince

El soberano permanece en mutismo, viendo con alteza que las manos toscas dejan al descubierto la piel (un tanto sucia), sus músculos bien definidos, los pantalones deslizándose y en la entrepierna un bulto dormido. Ese plebeyo, menos que un esclavo, un criminal nato, le atrae de una manera escandalosa incluso para sus estándares. Usaba como diversión a ese montaraz, pero se transformó en una obsesión sin consideraciones, es de su propiedad, Eric es suyo.

Eric es obediente, su última prenda se deshace entre sus piernas y a su señor le brillan los ojos al ver su hombría. Se acerca al lecho encarando al monarca, rodea el cuello con su mano, deseoso de escuchar la siguiente petición.

—¿Tienes miedo, cazador?

—Lo único que temo es fallarle como su guardián y su desprecio

—El día que te ganes mi desprecio. . . —Hal lo arrastra consigo a la cama, quedando abajo —será porque haya enloquecido

Es una declaración indirecta que le regocija, muchas declaraciones de su señor logran llenarle de vida, le dan propósitos y expectativas. Sin más, acerca sus labios y aprisiona los ajenos, hundiendo su boca. Le rodea con los brazos la frágil cintura y el soberano acaricia sus desordenados mechones, enviciándose con la saliva de su caballero, siente la profanación de su lengua, se retuerce ante ella, su aliento se escapa y recarga la cabeza en la mullida almohada.

Eric nota su erección dispuesta a alzarse orgullosa, aparta su pelvis para dejar que el miembro se enderece, fricciona contra el ajeno en las mismas condiciones. Se excita aún más cuando las dos virilidades se encuentran, soltando presión. Escucha gemir a su lord en su beso, continua devorándolo, mallugando con cada roce, resbalándose en su boca y la saliva escapándose por las comisuras y su mentón. Sus manos viajan solas por los muslos desnudos y tersos, a diferencia de él, la piel de Hal es suave, dulce y lechosa, la suya es tosca, agrietada y sucia.

Recuerda noches anteriores hasta desenmarañar el primer recuerdo de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, esa oscura noche en tiempos de guerra, en medio de un montón de alfalfa. Esa ocasión dudó ante las insinuaciones de su señor y negó con firmeza, nunca estuvo con un hombre, y Hal tampoco (según le aseguró) pero el deseo de calor humano lo mantenían loco. . . Francamente le importaba un comino romper las reglas, había quebrantado códigos antes. No se culpó por ello después de la tercera vez, y más teniendo la protección del lord. Un establo no fue tan cómodo, pero funcionó.

El arrepentimiento es reciente. No cree poder vivir sin escuchar la voz del soberano, o sus besos. Maldita sea, se ha vuelto tan dependiente de verlo, oírlo, tocarlo, sentirlo. . . amarlo en silencio. Hay ocasiones en las que desearía haber sido colgado, así no sentiría la angustia de perder a su señor en cualquier momento. Ser príncipe te crea millares de enemigos, por no decir, toda la población de otros condados, o de la misma Gales. Teme no estar presente para protegerlo.

Con esa desesperación lo envuelve más fuerte entre sus brazos, suspira en los labios y continua marcándolos, el oxígeno comienza a faltarle. Respira, de inmediato atrapa el cuello y succiona, pero Hal le retiene un poco.

—Sin marcas —advierte

Debe resignarse, de lo contrario sería poner en riesgo al monarca, lo que menos quiere es que resulte afectado por causa suya. Ya suficiente peligro existe con salir a "caminar" a la luz de la luna. Aparta un poco su cuerpo para adoptar una posición mejor entre los muslos de Hal. Ambos se tocan con impaciencia, Eric besa feroz el pecho y atrapa un pezón entre sus dientes, provocando gemidos en el príncipe, lo lame en círculos hasta dejarlo duro. No solo el pezón esta duro.

Hal vuelve a gemir, toma la mano derecha del cazador pasándola por su abdomen hasta dejarla entre sus glúteos, está suplicando sin suplicar lo que no ha sentido en seis días. Eric entiende, deja su labor en los botones e intenta buscar algo en el mueble de noche. Mierda, ¿qué no puso el frasco ahí la última vez?

—Mi lord, me temo que el aceite se agotó —mira directo a los ojos verdes-azul —no hay opción más que remojarlos por nuestra cuenta —sus dedos por supuesto

Hal solo asiente despacio, flexiona sus piernas mientras Eric toma sus muslos y los separa casi de inmediato. El soberano acerca la mano áspera a su boca, comienza a salivar entre los dígitos índice y medio con la sensualidad que solo sabe provocarle al montaraz. Decide que es suficiente y retira los dedos. Espera que Eric proceda, recuesta de nuevo su cabeza y cierra los ojos. Siente un aliento cerca del suyo, la boca del cazador presionando la suya, abriendo los labios dejando escapar un gruñido en cuanto inserta el dedo índice.

Empieza a estimular la entrada con movimientos rectilíneos y cuando Hal solloza a petición de un segundo, su deseo es concedido. El dedo medio se mueve en la estrecha cavidad, encendiendo el placer en ambos, invadiendo en círculos. La temperatura aumenta, el cazador sigue besando con hambre la boca real, siente su miembro palpitar de la excitación. No puede evitar arremeter brusco contra la entrada.

Hal gime, si continua así se correrá en cualquier momento. No, definitivamente desea tanto como el cazador llegar al final, pero la excitación y la lujuria le están haciendo desvariar. Las primeras veces poseía una gran resistencia durante la etapa de preparación, ahora le cuesta seguir el paso y coordinar sus ideas. Maldito sea ese cazador, le ha quitado la diversión de "acostarme con quien me venga en gana". La cruda realidad es que la imagen de compartir el lecho con alguien más que no sea este montero, le repudia. Pobre del que se atreva a tocarle como lo hace Eric, pues sería condenado a la hoguera en segundos, no sin antes una bien merecida sesión de tortura donde él personalmente sería su verdugo. Sonríe derrotado, porque lo único que importa es que el cazador le está haciendo el amor con los dedos.

—Cazador. . . ah. . . no me hagas esperar —sonó a una plegaria y Eric sonríe de lado con aire burlón. No puede negarse ¿cierto?

Interrumpe la estimulación, las piernas abiertas del príncipe lo invitan, va posicionando su miembro en la entrada. Lo mira y recibe una caricia en la mejilla en señal de aceptación, desliza tan solo la punta, pero solo eso basta para hacerlo perder la consciencia. Las ansias lo carcomen por introducirse de un tajo, enterrarse en Hal, hace uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar lastimar ese cuerpo que es su perdición.

El monarca siente temblar su columna entera, arquea su espalda en presencia de _esa_ sensación de partirse en dos, Eric avanza lento por su canal, clavándose a voluntad. Su respiración se vuelve errática cuando comienzan las embestidas, puede sentir el pene del montaraz deslizándose una y otra vez dentro, puede sentir a Eric dentro suyo, fundiéndose como si no hubiese un mañana.

A pesar de ser de la realeza, sabe que lo que hace no es correcto, al menos no frente a su sociedad, debe hacer valer un título que solo aumenta los problemas, como si no bastara con sus propios conflictos. Es justo el momento que el cazador consigue dar con el punto que hace gemir a Hal suplicar por más.

—Ahh. . . —se aferra a la fornida espalda —más profundo, ahh, ahh

Eric sonríe de lado y apresa las caderas para acercarlas más como le ha pedido ¿o suplicado? Arremete y embiste con fuerza, mientras Hal le rodea el cuello y se aferra extasiado.

Gime, solloza, suplica por más, enreda sus largos dedos entre la cabellera del cazador y jala cuando la erección choca contra su próstata. Sus pupilas se dilatan en toda su capacidad, suda y vuelve a gemir roncamente.

—¡Eric. . . Aaahh. . .! —la lujuria se ha esparcido en todo su cuerpo al ser penetrado de una forma tan animal, pero al mismo tiempo gentil

Está siendo tomado a voluntad y entre sus piernas su miembro es estimulado igualmente, vuelve a arquearse bajo las manos hábiles del montaraz. Una boca se cierra sobre la suya, una lengua se junta con la propia en el más pasional de los besos que haya recibido, y no puede hacer nada más que corresponderlo con la misma intensidad.

El clímax se acerca para ambos, pueden sentirlo conforme las penetraciones aumentan (de ser posible).

—Mmnhg. . . Hal. . . —suspira el cazador en los labios de su lord

Al príncipe no le agrada que lo llame por su nombre, es un tanto inadecuado. No, no tanto, solo es. . . No es propio de un monarca ser llamado de forma tan familiar, pero tener sexo con ese hombre significa que le está dando todas las libertades. Se pregunta por qué se preocupa de algo tan trivial. La respuesta es que es _Eric_ y solo _Eric_ tiene derecho sobre él.

—Estoy cerca. . . —gruñe contra su oído

—Córrete dentro. . . como lo haces siempre. . . —contesta en un gemido

En efecto, Eric sacude sus muslos mientras esa sensación maravillosa le recorre la espina hasta llegar a la zona del periné. Su semen sale en intervalos cortos.

Para Hal la situación es la misma. Siente el líquido deslizarse en su interior como ordenó, y tan solo de percibir esa esencia caliente, se contrae, apresando entre sus paredes el pene de Eric, quien se aferra al cuerpo del lord sin salir todavía.

Se toma un minuto antes de retirar su miembro, recostándose a un costado de Hal.

—Ahora estoy húmedo —comenta el príncipe y luego sonríe —creo que deberás bañarme —voltea a encararlo

—Aquí no hay saunas mi lord

—¿Quién habló de usar un sauna? —se incorpora con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, pues sigue exhausto y se posiciona a horcajadas del cazador

—¿Qué tiene en mente? —Eric pregunta, no para saber las ideas de la sauna, sino por qué el príncipe se le ha sentado encima. Las manos recorriéndole sus pectorales solo consiguen que quiera tumbar al monarca y hacerle el amor de nuevo

—Hay una tina de madera en el almacén de atrás y bastantes cubos que puedes llenar con agua. Me parece que es una tarea sencilla

—No será problema —levanta una ceja —con todo respeto, no puedo cumplir sus órdenes si permanecemos en esta posición, mi lord

—¿Te desagrada? —pregunta en tono burlón

—Francamente no —le toma las manos, deteniendo el masaje —. . . pero usted mismo ha dicho que acariciarnos después tener relaciones es pecar de lujuria, ¿acaso ha cambiado de parecer?

—No, tienes razón mi querido cazador. Si solo fue cosa de diversión, acariciar a alguien de esa manera es un pecado —se inclina a unos centímetros de su cara —en cambio, si es amor lo que existe, entonces Dios no castiga. . . Aunque algunos dicen que el amor mismo es un pecado

Da un beso suave y largo mientras abraza al montaraz, ¿dijo lo que dijo? Debe dejar de negar su realidad. Siendo sinceros, la dejó de negar hace mucho, lo único que necesitaba era expresarlo. No teme el rechazo, Eric es su guardián y como tal su obligación en acompañarlo el resto de sus días. Mientras tanto, nada le impide regresar a esa cabaña las veces que le plazca.

No deja de besar esos labios varoniles y aprensivos, abre la boca del cazador y ahora él toma marcha para introducir su lengua y moverla en todas direcciones. Lo piensa: los labios de Eric saben a furia, guerra y amor prohibido. Como ama saborearlo.

En cuanto se separan, el cazador recorre el brazo de Hal, luego su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Acerca la extremidad y la coloca sobre su pecho sin dejar de soltar el amarre.

—Mientras tenga un corazón latiendo, pecaré con usted y por usted mi lord

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Cuando leí esto para darle últimos detalles, noté que le agregué mucho del estilo filosófico raro que tengo. Creo que me inspiré en Lucrecia Borgia (ni idea de por qué ._.)**

**Sí, también me inspire en la canción "romance de la luna, luna" de Saurom para el titulo**

**Ammm, todavía no sé si escribir otro Halric, pero bueno háganme saber si este one-shot les gustó y quizá llegue la inspiración n.n**


End file.
